Battle of the Bands
by BloodMoonVampyr
Summary: Being in a band can be rough. MattXMello MXM Rated for future chapters.
1. Matt I

Yo I know I still have my other story to update, this idea just jumped into my brain and wouldn't leave! So yeah now I have TWO stories to work on. I swear I will update the other soon '

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. My friend Kylie owns Kiera.

______________________________

"Well this is a dilemma." My best friend, Nate Rivers, spoke. He just had to break my thoughts didn't he? We had a big gig coming up. No, it wasn't just a _gig__._ It was the biggest gig ever! It was _Battle of the Bands!_ Our band, Black Rose (Named by my sister BTW)(I mean, Hell, I'm no girly boy.)(Well, not ALL the time anyways)(Annoying you yet?)(Good lol jk), was going to take us to the number one spot! Now all I had to do was help think up a song. Actually, I think ALL of us were thinking, until Near(Nate's Nickname) just had to speak in his almost emotionless voice. I could've sworn I had a song in my head! Now it was gone! Thanks Near, thank you alot.

"We need a song." Kiera, my twin sister, responded. Her and I looked alot alike. We both have red hair and emerald eyes. Our looks are the only things that mark our similarities. Personality-wise, we are completely, utterly, different. Kiera is a totally outgoing person. She loves shopping, boys, talking on the phone till the early hours of the morning(Annoying btw since her room is right next to mine), boys, fashon, boys, make-up, and did I mention boys? The girl was psycho. Don't get me wrong, some guys are kind of, hot? Yeah, I know what you are thinking. _WTF?!? YOU ARE GAY?!?!?_ Well, basically yeah. Women are just a total turn off for me.... Anywho, I'm the laid back video-gamer/chain smoker... Not that my sister knows about the latter. Or my sexual orientation. She would FREAK.

"I _HAD_ a song." Halle Lidner, Kiera's best friend, said. Halle was nice and she was opposite the stereotypical blonde. She was a genius! Why she hung out with my dumbass sister, only God knows. Halle shot a glare at Near. "But you spoke and I lost it." Near just shrugged. He was used to the female's aggravation. I chuckled softly. I could never really get aggravated at my friend.

"Well, I have a song for you sis." I said. Yeah, Kiera was our lead singer. I did some song occasionally since this was sorta a brother-sister band. We came up with it when we were young. I was the drummer and backup singer. Near was the bass, and Halle was the guitarist. Lidner is amazing at the guitar! I envy her skills. I watched Kiera as she perked up.

"Really, what song?" She asked. I took a breath and paused. She glared at me. "Spit it out already brat!" I loved pissing her off. It was just so damn fun! I continued to not speak, watching as her eye started to twitch. Right as I was about to answer her, she slugged me in the arm. Of course it didn't hurt, she was pathetic when it came to fighting. She always had a boyfriend to protect her.

"Sing 'Hot'" I said, after brushing my arm off simply, as if i hadn't even noticed her futile attempt at harming me. Silly, silly, girl. She gave me a thoughtful look then nodded vigorously. My sister could sing that song very well. Hell, she could sing ALOT of songs. Hell, _I_ used to be able to sing any song(Its called 'I went through puberty now I can't sing high pitched worth shit...')(Don't judge me...)(I'm a _guy_ I'm not _supposed_ to sing like a girl...). Now, I was stuck for the more manly songs.

"I agree!" Halle said, smiling. "That song is one of your best songs!" The blonde nearly skipped to her guitar and picked it up, strumming in experimentally. Her guitar was even amazing! It was black and red(Like all of our equiptment hence the band name _Black Rose_) but it was unique for it had her name spelled out in red paint. The words were made to look as if they had thorns on them. It was, in my words, beautiful. Near picked up his base. It was black with a red rose on it and the word "Near" written neatly in white paint. He had to have his as plain as possible, that boy.

"Oh why not?" Kiera walked to the mic and picked it up. Thank God our garage was soundproof. I walked over to my drum set. It was black with red trim. It had our band name written in neat red letters on the main drum. We played through the song a few times and finally decided that packing up would be a smart idea. I put in my drumset first. Thank God my car could fit all of our equipment. Wow, I've been thanking God alot My drums went the guitars into the backseat. The place already had mics for us thankfully(Ha! You thought I was gonna say 'Thank God' WELL YOU WERE WRONG!)(Hahaha)(Haha)(Ha... Yeah, I'm done).

"Well, see you all tomorrow." Kiera said, smiling as Near and Halle walked off. We were all in walking distance of each others houses. Tomorrow was a big day. I rushed in and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow, and for once, my sister passed out early as well in her own room.

______________________

Here you go. It gets better (hopefully) lol

R&R Reviews make Matt happy... Do you really want a sad Matt?


	2. Mello I

Sorry this chapter is so short. I thought that maybe I should update finally... After how long now? Anyways, I will hopefully update more often The chapters WILL get longer, dont worry ^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

______________________________________________

"Wake up you lazy piece of shit!" I growled as I threw a popcan at that bastard Mikami who had decided that right then, at that moment, he would take a nap. I crossed my arms, an amused smirk on my face, as I watched the black haired male jump up in surprise.

"What the hell was that for Mello?!" He snapped, not amused. His eyes were set in an angry glare. I scoffed at him which kind of came out sounding kind of girly. His anger turned to amusement as he laughed. "Damn, Mello! You sound like a chick! How gay can you get?" He was shut up to a book thrown at his head. "OW!"

"Don't fuck around with me Mikami! I couldn't get anymore gayer than you! I know what you wish you could do to Light!" That shut him up immediantly. I looked over to see Light blushing. L didn't look too amused. The guitarist wrapped an arm protectively around his bassist boyfriend. I mentally laughed. Stupid idiots. No, I'm not completely gay. I mean, there are some hot guys out there but none to make me go after them. I was picky when it came to who I dated. Actually, between you and me, I haven't actually dated anyone seriosuly before. Meaning yes, I, Mello, lead singer of the band Explosive Metal, was still a virgin. If Mikami knew, the bastard would be laughing his ass off. Back to the matter at hand...

"We need a song." L brought up my unspoken concern. He looked at me, his black eyes watching me. I almost flinched under that gaze. Almost.

"How about some girly song for little Melly to sing?" Did Mikami really want to die today? Seemed like it.

"How about something that ends up with the drummer being blown up?" I retorted, annoyed now. They all just knew what buttons to push. At least L and Light kept to themselves during our practice sessions.

"How about we all not argue for once?" Light asked, L's arm still around his shoulders. Said raven haired male was glaring at Mikami still. Mikami was obviously on his shit list for the night. "We still need to pick a damned song before we have to drop out!"

"I agree..." I said, crossing my arms and thinking. What song could my band possible play? We had too many songs so it was hard to flip through the list. On top of that, I could sing in Russian and Japanese... Oh. Bingo. "I've got a song. We will sing Shake It." Everyone seemed to agree since there were no arguements. "Now." I barked out. "Let's practice." I had a good feeling about this years Battle of the Bands.

"Mello is right. We need as much practice as possible." L let go of Light and grabbed his guitar. It was slate grey with orange lettering. It had a single letter on it, 'L', in fancy writing. Light's bass was the same color but had different lettering. It stated in, in clean letters, 'Light Yagami'. Mikami's drum set was grey and orange with the band's name, Explosive Metal, whitten in fancy writing on the main drum.

Our band went through the song multiple times. Everyone was aggrivated with me by the time we were done. Well, it didn't help that I forced everyone to play well on into the night. We were done by midnight. I finally (grudgingly since we had our gig later), let everyone go home. I slunk into my room and passed out. Who knew what was in store for me at Battle of the Bands.

___________________________________________

**R&R please!**


End file.
